


Return for the Vessel

by webhead3019



Series: THE MUMMY’S RETURN [2]
Category: The Mummy (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This is not the end. Nothing will go as you think. After a brief setback, the hunt to claim Nick Morton begins once more. Of course, the road to get there isn’t without its twists. This is the middle installment to The Mummy’s Return series.





	Return for the Vessel

Sinclair Beaumont was not the nemesis he claimed to be. He was hardly a blip on my radar. He was just someone who coincidentally happened to get in the way of two significant points in my exceptionally long life. Sin is behind me now, for good this time. I had no doubt in my mind I had seen the last of him. I didn’t expect to see him again before, but I’m practically crystal Sin isn’t someone I will encounter for a second time now. That part of my life is long behind me, even before he believed his endgame to be more firmly plotted than mine. Killing him twice was merely a confirmation. It was nothing more and nothing less than just that.

You could say that an unaccountable anomaly is truly my arch-nemesis. Fate works in mysterious ways and it rarely makes sense. In fact, I don’t believe there’s any plausible explanation for it. There are only two individuals I have to take out before my endgame can see the light of day, but I will kill many more on the road to get there. Now, it was time for me to break out of the maddeningly existential prison that was Limbo. I reached with invisible arms through the shroud of blackness that enveloped everything. The only thing I could feel was death’s pull but it knew just as well as me that I would deny it. It pulled nevertheless, but the pull of my own was far stronger.

That pull never died, which was ironic because it yearned both to live as I yearned to die. I made it to be that way. I am not through, and I will never be through, not until everything that was promised has been done. This is not where I die. Finally light found me once more, but it was not the light at the end of the tunnel. I had been brought back to where everything had began. It was a temporary revisitation, but it was a visit necessary to solidify my resolve once more. Unlike my very special queen, I had my limits and my energy could be depleted over time. Call it a renewal of one’s vows, even if my vows were undying to the very end or lack thereof. My queen... I am returned once more.


End file.
